Getting away with Rocking Out
by Yuki no Teme
Summary: We find out what Sasuke does when he thinks no one is watching. My First fic so please be nice. Not my normal style of writing, but hope you like anyway.Songfic. Please R and R!


This fic was an interesting conversation held by me and my friend Kyuubi-chan... Now We laugh every time we hear the song " Getting away with Murder" by Papa Roach. You'll see why. You know...if this was anyone else, it would be less hilarious, on would merely giggle. But the fact that it's Sasuke just makes you want to die. Read on...

_lyrics_

"_thoughts" _

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs solely to Kishimoto Masashi. But if I DID own Naruto, oh how different things would And um...I do not own the song "Getting away with Murder" either. So you can't sue meh! **

Getting Away with...head banging?

Sasuke was halfway startled when he stepped out of the humid bathroom and his bare chest hit the cold atmosphere of the hallway. Clad only in his boxers, The Uchiha boy was walking a bit blinded to his bedroom, on the account of a towel being over one of his eyes, drying the shiny black hair. He kicked the door shut and flicked on the radio, which was tuned to his favorite rock station.

Finished with drying his hair, the onyx-eyed Genin tossed his towel into the corner somewhere. He was about to head over to his closet to search for something clean enough to wear when one of his favorite songs came on. It was none other than one of Sasuke's favorites himself, Papa Roach, and The song was " Getting away with Murder". The young Ninja backtracked to turn up the song.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness, I need to calculate_

_what created my own madness, _

_and I'm addicted to your punishment, and you're the master,_

_and I am waiting for disaster..._

Sasuke, began singing to the song, almost absent-mindedly. Then, unable to contain himself, he grabbed a hairbrush from the dresser-top and began singing dramatically into it.

_I feel irrational, so confrontational,_

_to tell the truth like I'm getting away with murder,_

_It is impossible, to never tell the truth, _

_but the reality is I'm getting away with murder..._

The second verse came and went, and the chorus as well, and the raven-headed teen went on singing and head banging.

As the more dramatic part of the song came on, Sasuke bent over slightly, closed his eyes, and began whisper-singing the same words, over and over again.

_Getting away, getting away, getting away, getting away, getting away, getting away. Getting away, getting away,_

_MURDER !! _

As the drawn-out guitar solo sounded, the dark-featured boy began swinging his head around wildly, then caught sight of himself in the mirror. He examined himself closely in it, and ran his fingers through the silky charcoal-colored tresses that rested on the top of his head. He was hit with a sudden epiphany and flipped his head and placed his hand on his hip, in a pose that, if anyone were to be watching, would be fairly amusing.

"Whoa...my hair is...really awesome!" he mused aloud. " It's like...all soft and...and...smooth! Wow, I'm hot..."

Then, as the song was in its chorus again, he did one of those ' I'm _so_ cool ' poses, and flung his head even more wildly around, then jumped up on his bed, playing air guitar. He struck every power-chord, faking the mad skills as much as he could. Little beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, and as the song ended, he jumped off the bed, landed on his knees, yelling "THANK YOU CLEVELAND!!" At the top of his lungs.

Blue eyes were filled with tears of laughter, and a blonde head stuck through the crack in the door. Naruto was unable to contain himself any longer, and burst out into hysterical bouts of laughter. Sasuke Turned around, and got a look of slight fear in his eyes and major embarrassmenton his face. He was blushing madly, and he dropped the hairbrush and stood straight as possible, like nothing had happened.

"N-Naruto...heh..." The young Uchiha managed to say timidly, " How...How long have you been there?"

Sasuke's roommate got a devious little grin on his face and replied ,

"Oh, long enough..."

So, there you have it. My first fic, so be nice. Flames will be used to make Ramen for my Naru-kun. Hope you enjoyed my ficnessness. Hey...you see that little button down there...The one that says ' Submit review"? If you click that, a magical thing happens! You tell me what you think of my story! Whee! Isn't that amazing? Yeah, I know. I was completely suprised by that. But, what can you do? Please review. Reviews make meh happeh!!!!


End file.
